SAVIOR
by Via Myrene
Summary: Apakah masih ada harapan bagi mereka untuk menemukan sang Savior without flaws, yang masih begitu murni namun hampir kehabisan masa untuk tetap eksis di dunia yang tengah ditempatinya kini? — Yewook fic GS. Slight graphic content. Romance/Fantasy/Action
1. Chapter 1 – Savior's Profile (M)

**SAVIOR**

** by Via Myrene**

**-x-**

**Pair – Yewook**

**Genre – Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate – M (this chapter)  
><strong>

**Warning – Slight graphic content, Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer – Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**Happy reading :)**

**-x-o0o-x-**

_Selama ini, tak ada yang berani untuk mengetuk pintu hatiku_

_Selama ini, tak ada seorang pun yang berkenan singgah di hatiku_

_Tak ada yang ingin mengenal siapa aku_

_Gadis kotor dengan harapan kosong.._

_._

_Mereka yang datang_

_Hanya tahu aku yang akan membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia_

_Tertawa puas_

_Memuja indahnya dunia_

_Dengan berlembar-lembar uang di tangannya_

_Mereka buat diri mereka melayang di angkasa_

_Tanpa tahu betapa sakitnya gadis ini_

_Aku,_

_Dengan kenyataan hidupku_

_Yang sungguh menyedihkan_

_._

_Argh.._

_Aku benci pada diriku_

_Aku benci pada hidupku_

_Siapakah aku?_

_Tentu tak seorang pun yang ingin tinggal di dunia fana ini dengan jalan hidupku yang kelam, kan?_

_Kecewa.._

_Benci.._

_Mengapa aku harus dilahirkan dengan takdir seperti ini?_

_Mengapa Tuhan tak membiarkan aku untuk memilih jalan hidup ini?_

_._

Comatose…

_Jiwa bebasku telah tertidur lama_

_Tak ingin dan tak mau terbangun_

_Karena aku malu pada diriku sendiri_

_Karena aku hanyalah seseorang dengan kenyataan menyedihkan_

_Untuk siapapun yang memandang ke dalam diriku_

_Tolong,_

_Jangan cintai aku_

_Jangan sentuh hatiku_

_Karena aku bukanlah gadis yang pantas untuk dicintai.._

_Pergilah,_

_Kau tak akan mau hidup denganku... __**-V4R**_

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Chapter 1 — Savior's Profile**

"Ya, benar seperti itu.. _Ah_– kau benar-benar hebat.."

_Akh.._ Setiap hari aku harus mendengar perkataan yang sama. Sebenarnya aku sudah muak dengan hal ini! Namun apa daya, hanya ini yang membuatku untuk terus bertahan hidup. Aku bukanlah seorang lulusan sarjana, mengecap bangku sekolah pun aku tidak pernah. _Heh,_ mau bekerja apa? Sudah pasti bekerja sebagai pekerja hina seperti ini adalah satu-satunya harapan hidup orang menyedihkan seperti aku. Tidak dikaruniai wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang tinggi semampai, dan kehidupan yang berkecukupan.. Dan aku _bahkan _tak mengenal siapa orang tua yang mengantarkan aku ke dunia ini.

Sudah cukup aku bertahan selama tiga tahun menjual diriku ke para lelaki yang ingin melampiaskan nafsunya. Semenjak kecil, aku tinggal di panti asuhan yang delapan tahun kemudian dibakar oleh para pengusaha rakus. Mereka menginginkan tanah kami, namun tentu saja ibu panti tidak mengijinkannya. Dengan cara keji seperti itu, mereka dapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Mengesankan_, bukan_? Orang tak memiliki hati nurani seperti itu hidup dengan bergelimang harta. _Sedangkan aku?_ Orang miskin yang tak memiliki rumah dan sanak saudara sepertiku harus terus menerus hidup dalam kesulitan._ Kapankah Tuhan akan memberikanku sebuah kebahagiaan dan cahaya kecil dalam hidupku yang kelam seperti ini?_

_Oh Tuhan , tolonglah aku… bantulah aku... Aku tak ingin terus menanggung dan berlumuran dosa atas pekerjaan hina yang kutekuni ini..._

"Hei bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa berhenti? Dasar tak berguna!"

"_Akh!_"

Seorang laki-laki yang berusia 40 tahunan ini mendorongku yang sedari tadi berlutut di hadapannya. Tak perlu bertanya, kalian pasti tahu _kan_ aku baru melakukan apa? Bila kalian ingin bilang betapa rendah dan menjijikkannya aku, silahkan saja. Aku sudah 'kebal' dengan hinaan semacam itu.

"Karena kau payah, maka aku hanya membayar setengah dari perjanjian!_ Mengerti?_ Aku pergi!"

_**BLAM!**_

Laki-laki itu pergi setelah melemparku dengan beberapa lembar uang 50 ribuan. Bila ia membayar penuh, maka tagihan apartemenku akan lunas hari ini. Sayangnya karena kebodohanku, lamunan senduku, aku harus bekerja sekali lagi untuk memenuhi harapan itu. _Bodoh kau, Kim Ryeowook.._ Kau bodoh sekali..

"Hiks.."

Air mataku terus menitik. _Ah,_ mengapa sih aku harus menangis? Aku kan kuat! Aku wanita yang tegar! Aku tak boleh menangis karena hal seperti ini! Ini sudah biasa terjadi, ya _kan_? Kau harus berhenti menitikkan air matamu..

_**TOK! TOK!**_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku. _Apakah pemilik apartemen akan menagih tunggakannya padaku? _Tunggu dulu, jangan tagih sekarang! Uang digenggamanku belum cukup untuk membayarnya. Bila pemilik apartemen tak mau menerimanya dan mengusirku dari apartemen ini, mau tinggal dimana aku? Aku tak ingin lagi tidur kedinginan di pinggiran jalan bersama para pengemis kota..

_**TOK! TOK!  
><strong>_Orang yang mengetuk pintuku mulai tak sabaran. _Ah,_ baiklah Kim Ryeowook. Kalau kau harus tidur diluar, maka itu artinya kau memang harus menghadapi kenyataan itu. Kulirik barang-barang di apartemenku. Hanya beberapa lembar pakaian.. Itu tak berat untuk dibawa keluar, kan? Ayolah, hadapi saja, gadis kecil..

"Iya, tunggu sebentar.." ucapku sambil mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang ada di pipi tirusku.

"Ada a-"

Saat kubuka pintu apartemen yang sudah tua itu, tiba-tiba tenggorokanku tercekat. Sosok yang ada dihadapanku ini.. Bukan pemilik apartemen. Tapi melihat penampilannya.. _Ah,_ apa aku tak salah lihat?

"Apa benar kamu itu.. _erm_, Kim Ryeowook?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu setelah memandang secarik kertas di tangannya.

Aku mengangguk. Sosok yang ada di hadapanku segera memasukkan kertas yang ada di genggamannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia mulai tersenyum, dan menanyakan hal yang membuatku terkaget _–dan sangat– _tak percaya.

"Bila aku menyewamu untuk beberapa saat, apakah uangku ini cukup untukmu?"

Sekantong uang tiba-tiba tergenggam oleh tanganku. Kuintip sedikit isinya… _Lebih dari 10 ikat uang 100 ribuan didalamnya!_ Apakah orang ini gila sampai-sampai menyewa gadis sepertiku dengan membayarkan uang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli sebuah mobil ini?

"I-ini terlalu banyak.." ucapku dengan gugup.

Belum pernah kupegang uang sebanyak ini. Bila kuterima tawarannya, maka tak akan ada acara tidur di pinggir jalanan lagi. Aku bisa membeli banyak pakaian yang pantas pakai, dan makanan-makanan lezat selama setahun penuh..

"Kau menerimanya, _'kan_? Nah sekarang ayo, ikutlah denganku."

Kantong uang tersebut dilemparnya ke atas kasur tidurku. Ditariknya tanganku dan ditutupnya pintu apartemenku. _Ah,_ aku tak perlu khawatir, karena _tentu_ tak akan ada seorang pun yang terlintas dibenaknya untuk membuka pintu dan mengambil barang di dalam apartemen kumuhku. Bila pemilik apartemenku yang datang, tentu ia akan segera pergi keluar setelah melihat kantong uang itu. Ia akan menunggu esok hari untuk menerima bayaran dan bonus tambahannya.

**-x-o0o-x-**

"Boleh kutahu siapa kamu? Maksudku, kenapa kau lakukan hal ini padaku?" tanyaku pada orang yang sedari tadi menggandeng tanganku kala berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai. Siang hari berjalan bersama seseorang yang tak kukenal bukanlah kebiasaanku.

"Panggil saja aku Yesung. Ah, aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku melakukan hal ini padamu. _Haha._ Namun kurasa aku dan kamu akan menemukan jawabannya di akhir nanti.." jawabnya menggantung. Aku bukanlah orang yang akan protes dan marah bila diberi jawaban seperti itu, jadi aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"_Hmm…_" gumamnya pelan.

_Namja_ ini cukup tampan. Aku jujur dengan perkataanku. Rambutnya yang _messy_, penampilannya yang keren dan_ fashionable_, tatapan matanya yang tajam namun menyorotkan sedikit kehangatan, tangannya yang begitu nyaman menggenggam tanganku, dan.. _Ah,_ senyumnya. Senyuman yang begitu mengagumkan. Wanita mana yang hatinya tak luluh kala disuguhi dan dimanjakan dengan pemandangan indah seperti ini? Oh Tuhan, siapakah _namja _ini? Apa rencana-Mu untukku? Apakah mungkin ia adalah sosok yang Engkau kirimkan untuk memberi salah satu dari kebahagiaan kecil untukku? Bila benar, _oh–_ aku patut bersyukur.

"Pernah mengunjungi suatu tempat di luar kota ini?" tanyanya membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"T-tidak.." jawabku gugup.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu kesana."

Kubalas perkataannya dengan senyumanku. Ia pun tersenyum kembali padaku.

**-x-o0o-x-**

"Tahukah kamu bahwa danau ini dapat mempertemukan kita dengan kebahagiaan?"

Pertanyaan Yesung mengalihkan perhatianku yang sedari tadi tersita dengan keindahan danau yang terekam di kedua bola mataku, dan akan terputar ulang di ingatanku nantinya. Kedua mata hitamku dimanjakan dengan sinar tipis mentari yang menempa permukaan danau, membuat danau kebiruan itu terlihat bening dan menenangkan jiwa orang yang memandangnya. Belum lagi langit luas nan mengagumkan yang keteduhannya membuat bunga-bunga di sekitar danau dengan menakjubkannya bermekaran. Lalu datang angin sepoi-sepoi yang seolah mengajak tubuhku untuk rileks sejenak, menikmati indahnya hidup yang jarang sekali aku temui dan sadari.

Berdiri disini sembari menikmati lukisan Tuhan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya—membuatku tak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Ah, ciptaan_ Sang Penguasa_ ini sungguhlah _menakjubkan_...

"Ya, kurasa aku sudah menemukannya saat ini." Balasku dengan jujur. Jujur dari relung hatiku yang terdalam. Lalu kupejamkan mataku, menikmati kembali ketenangan yang sudah lama hilang dari jiwaku.

"Aku bisa melihatnya."

Ia memandangku dengan lembut, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke danau bening yang begitu _breathtaking._ Tiada seorang pun dari kami yang berbicara setelahnya. Ia seolah mengerti betapa besar keinginanku untuk terus menikmati hal yang begitu langka ini, dan kerinduanku terhadap hal yang dinamakan _'kebahagiaan'_…

"Kau bisa melihat _sunset_ dengan mata telanjang disini, Ryeowook_-ah_. Dan kurasa, kau tak akan beranjak dari sini sebelum kau mengobati _sebagian besar_ rasa sakit dan penderitaanmu selama ini…"

_DEG. _Dari begitu banyak orang di dunia ini… _Mengapa pemuda ini yang tahu bagaimana perasaan yang telah kupendam selama ini? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku sudah lama menderita dan menginginkan ketenangan kala aku benar-benar membutuhkannya?_

_Oh, Tuhanku…_

_Siapa gerangan pemuda misterius bernama Yesung ini?_

"Gunakanlah uang itu untuk membangun rumah baru_,_ Ryeowook-_ah_. Dirikanlah sebuah usaha dan tinggalkanlah pekerjaan yang merenggut kebebasan dan harga dirimu selama ini. Aku tahu jalan itu bukanlah pilihan yang kau inginkan…"

Kutatap dalam pemuda yang ada disisiku. Mata hitam kecoklatan miliknya tertuju pada kedua bola mataku. Matanya… Mata indah yang menyiratkan ketulusan hati dan pengharapan yang besar. _Ah, _hal ini begitu mustahil bagiku. Bagaimana bisa… _Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda berbuat hal sebaik ini kepadaku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikannya?_

"Te-Terima kasih, Yesung-ssi…"

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Senyum Yesung kembali menghangatkan hatiku yang tersentuh akan keinginannya untuk membuat hidup seseorang menjadi lebih baik. Melihat kedua tangannya terbuka, kusambut ajakan itu dan memeluk erat sosok yang lebih tinggi dariku ini.

_Aku berjanji untuk membalas perbuatan baik pemuda ini suatu hari nanti._

_**Aku janji.**_

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Author's Note – Let me know what do you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 – The Lucky One

**SAVIOR**

** by Via Myrene**

**-x-**

**Pair – Yewook**

**Genre – Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate – T**

**Warning – Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer – Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**Happy reading! *smiles***

**-x-o0o-x-**

_Kusambut uluran kedua tangannya, dan kupeluk pemuda baik hati yang inginkan aku untuk menemukan cahaya di dalam gelapnya hidup yang telah lama menghantuiku. Apakah aku akan benar-benar mampu untuk temukan cahaya itu nantinya? Dapatkah aku mempertahankan secercah kebahagiaan yang baru kudapatkan ini?_

_Dan dapatkah aku…_

_Untuk terus berada dalam pelukan pemuda yang telah membuat sakit hatiku terobati?_

_Kesendirian dan keterpurukan telah lama menjadi teman sehari-hariku. Sungguh, aku tak ingin terus seperti itu. Namun dengan pertemuan tak terduga ini, bolehkah aku berteman dengan rasa aman, jauh dari dosa yang selalu melumuri?_

_Wahai Tuhanku,_

_Bolehkah aku?_

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Chapter 2 — The Lucky One**

Malam telah tiba. Rembulan mengintipku di sela-sela gorden yang terbuka. Kuusap kedua mataku begitu aku menyadari bahwa aku telah tertidur sebelumnya. _Ah, _bagaimana bisa aku tertidur? Apa karena pundak Yesung yang begitu nyaman?_ Ataukah…_ Karena kehangatan yang ia tawarkan padaku?

Ya. Saking hangatnya, sampai-sampai aku tak dapat berhenti tersenyum saat berada dalam rengkuhannya.

_Tak bisa kulupakan kejadian tadi siang…_

Oh iya, dimanakah ia sekarang?

"Y-Yesung-_ssi_?"

Kulihat sekelilingku yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang kamarku. _Eh, _kamarku? _Jadi…_ Jadi dia membawaku yang tertidur dari danau ke apartemenku ini? Perjalanan dari sini ke danau itu _kan_ jauh! Ia pasti sangat lelah. Saat aku menggeser tanganku sedikit, tiba-tiba tanganku menyentuh kantong uang yang diberikan pemuda yang baik budinya itu. _Ah, _dia tak mengambil kembali uang ini…

Kedua mataku menyusuri setiap sudut apartemenku, berusaha untuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan _namja_ dengan rambut hitam itu. Namun sayang sekali, aku sama sekali tak melihat sosoknya yang biasanya tersenyum padaku. _Oh Tuhan, _mengapa aku sangat merindukannya? Dimanakah ia sekarang? Tolong izinkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin sekali lagi berada di dalam pelukannya, mendengar suaranya, bergandengan tangan dengannya…

_**Sret. **_Aku langsung beranjak dari kasurku, berusaha mencari _namja _dengan mata indah itu. Berdiam diri tak akan membantu apapun, _kan_? Aku tahu itu. Dan siapa tahu ia masih ada di sekitar sini, meski itu hanyalah harapanku yang kecil kemungkinannya untuk terjadi…

"A-Apa ini?"

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, kutemukan secarik surat di atas meja kamarku yang telah dimakan usia. Buru-buru kuambil surat itu dan kubuka untuk mengetahui siapa penulis surat itu dan apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

_Telah kuduga,_

Surat itu ditulis oleh Yesung.

**-x-o0o-x-**

_**Dear Ryeowook-ah,**_

_**.**_

_**Hai. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku siang hari ini.**_

_**Aku tak akan melupakan senyum yang terukir di wajahmu saat berdiri di depan danau tadi.**_

_**Kalau boleh jujur, kau sangat cantik saat bahagia.**_

_**Ketika kulihat matamu yang sedang berkilauan...**_

—_**bila aku boleh meminta—**_

_**Tolong jangan hilangkan sinar keindahan itu dari dirimu,**_

_**Karena aku sungguh mengaguminya.**_

_**Dan meski kita tak akan bisa bertemu lagi, ingatlah—**_

_**Bahwa aku tak pernah menyesal telah mengenalmu.**_

_**Kuharap kau juga begitu, **_**ne**_**?**_

_**Nah mulai sekarang, jagalah dirimu baik-baik.**_

_**Hiduplah dengan kebaikan seperti yang kau impikan.**_

_**Aku akan berbahagia bila benar-benar bisa membantumu.**_

_**Lalu, janganlah kamu bersedih…**_

_**Karena Tuhanmu dan aku menyayangimu,**_

_**Sangat menyayangimu.**_

_**.**_

_**Hiduplah untuk kebahagiaanmu.**_

_**.**_

_**Sincerely, Yesung.**_

**-x-o0o-x-**

Air mataku yang berlinangan mulai turun membasahi kedua pipiku. Tatapanku kabur, tak sanggup lagi aku membaca surat yang dituliskannya untukku. Ada berapa banyak orang di dunia ini yang bersedia untuk membantu orang kesusahan sepertiku –_atau bahkan _– mau mengenalku?

Yesung-_ssi_, aku juga tak menyesal pernah mengenalmu. _Sama sekali _tidak menyesal. Dalam hatiku, beribu terima kasih kuutarakan kepadamu. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang mempertemukan aku dengan _namja _seelok dirimu.

**.**

_**Kala aku mengakui bahwa aku telah jatuh hati padamu,**_

_**Kenapa engkau datang dan pergi begitu cepatnya?**_

_**.**_

"_Hiks…_ Bahkan aku belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan denganmu…"

**.**

_**Hingga air mataku pun akhirnya menitik tepat diatas lembaran surat yang kau tujukan padaku.**_

_**Mengapa…**_

_**Mengapa aku harus kehilangan sosok yang bersedia mengulurkan tangannya padaku?**_

**.**

**-x-o0o-x-**

"_Aku harus pergi…"_

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang dingin dan sepi. Musim dingin dan petang hari telah datang menjamu, namun ingatanku tentang pemuda yang kutemui beberapa bulan lalu tak mampu kuhilangkan dari benakku. _Karena dia,_ kini aku telah pindah dari apartemenku ke rumah kecil yang berada di luar kota. Juga _karena dia,_ aku mulai menekuni usaha menyulam semenjak kepindahanku, meninggalkan pekerjaan hina yang menjerumuskan hidupku selama tiga tahun.

"D-Dingin…"

Kueratkan jaket yang menutupi permukaan tubuhku, bersama topi dan syal rajutanku yang menutupi sebagian wajahku. Kuhentikan sebentar langkahku untuk membenahinya, lalu kulanjutkan kembali perjalananku ke sebuah tempat yang cukup lama tak ku kunjungi–

_Danau kenanganku bersama Yesung. _

Mungkin bila aku datang kesana, kerinduanku akan kehangatan dan keindahannya bisa sedikit terobati.

Setelah berjalan selama hampir setengah jam, akhirnya langkahku terhenti juga di tempat _memorable_ ini.

_Ah, tempat ini…_

Aku segera berjalan mendekati danau yang bening airnya masih sama, begitu indah dan menghipnotis mata yang memandangnya. Pemandangan di sekelilingnya juga masih asri, diiringi sepoi angin yang hembusannya _tetap _mentramkan jiwa meski suhunya lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Bunga-bunga mungil dan cantik disini juga masih bermekaran, meski jumlah mereka jauh lebih sedikit. Memang, segala hal yang ada disini begitu mengingatkanku pada orang yang membawaku pertama kali kesini—sosok misterius yang datang mengulurkan tangannya, lalu pergi tanpa disangka. Dan kini, keinginanku untuk bertemu kembali dengannya menjadi semakin besar, setelah mengunjungi tempat paling istimewa yang pernah kudatangi semasa hidupku ini.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang mengetahui keberadaan tempat ini."

_**Deg. **_Jantungku serasa melompat kala mendengar suara seseorang yang datang dari belakangku. _Apakah jangan-jangan, dia adalah Yesung-ssi? _Segera kubalikkan badanku untuk menatap langsung sosok yang membuatku penasaran.

" Selamat berkenalan, wanita yang beruntung."

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Author's Note **– **Thank you for wanting me to continue the story! *smiles***


	3. Chapter 3 – Beginning of an Adventure

**SAVIOR**

** by Via Myrene**

**-x-**

**Pair – Yewook**

**Genre – Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate – T**

**Warning – Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer – Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**Happy reading! :)**

**-x-o0o-x-**

"_Kupikir hanya aku yang mengetahui keberadaan tempat ini."_

_**Deg. **__Jantungku serasa melompat kala mendengar suara seseorang yang datang dari belakangku. Apakah jangan-jangan, dia adalah Yesung-ssi? Segera kubalikkan badanku untuk menatap langsung sosok yang membuatku penasaran._

" _Selamat berkenalan, wanita yang beruntung."_

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Chapter 3 — Beginning of an Adventure**

Kedua mataku menatap sesosok gadis yang dengan anggunnya berdiri di hadapanku. Ia mengenakan kemeja merah muda polos berlengan panjang yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam. Syal hangat berwarna merah melingkar di lehernya, dengan rambut hitam panjang yang lebih dari sebahu dibiarkan tergerai. Seulas senyum terlukis wajah manisnya—senyum yang membuatku terpana. Namun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya… Dan bagaimana ia juga bisa tahu mengenai keberadaan danau ini?

"Ka-kamu siapa?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya.

"Jadi kamu mau tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"_N-ne..._" jawabku gugup.

Ia maju beberapa langkah, mendekat padaku dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di wajahnya. Tatapan matanya yang tak kunjung lepas dariku membuat aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya. _Mengapa ia terus menatapku?_

"Perkenalkan, Lee Sungmin _imnida._" Ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

"L-Lee Sungmin…" aku refleks mengulang namanya.

"_Ne,_ tapi silahkan panggil aku Sungmin saja. Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"_Um_… Kim Ryeowook."

Kuulurkan tangan kananku untuk menjabat tangannya. Senyumnya semakin merekah ketika bersalaman denganku. Ia pun mengucap _'senang berkenalan denganmu, Ryeowook!'_.

"_Ok,_ Ryeowook-_ah_, tentu sekarang kamu mau tahu _'kan_ kenapa aku mengatakan hal tadi? Apakah kamu tak keberatan untuk mendengar penjelasanku?"

"_Ah, andwaeyo_… Tentu saja tidak, Sungmin-_ah._" Tukasku sembari menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Baiklah. Setahun lalu, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dari hal yang hampir saja membuatku lupa siapa aku. Andai kamu bertemu dengannya, Ryeowook-_ah_. _Sebenarnya_ ia pemuda yang baik."

**-x-o0o-x-**

_**(Sungmin's Flashback)**_

"_Satu! Dua! Tiga!"_

_Seorang tentara sedang berlatih di lapangan sendirian. Sudah dua jam lebih ia berada di lapangan ini dengan ditemani terik matahari_**—**_membakar kulitnya yang mulai kecoklatan. Namun sepertinya ia enggan untuk menghentikan aktivitas penempaan dirinya._

"_Dua lima! Dua enam! Dua tujuh!"_

_Sekarang ia sedang berlatih _sit up_ tanpa menghiraukan keringat yang mulai bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berambisi untuk menjadi tentara yang kuat dan dapat dibanggakan, serta jauh lebih baik dari tentara-tentara yang lain. Hidup sendiri semenjak kecil membuatnya menjadi sosok yang mandiri dan terbiasa bekerja keras, apalagi dengan pekerjaannya yang menuntut kesigapan dan ketahanan fisik yang luar biasa besar._

"Hei,_ kau!"_

"_Dua delapan, dua sembi—"_

_Sang tentara menghentikan latihannya sejenak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Sekilas, tampak ekspresi tidak senang terlukis di wajah sang tentara._

"Hei _kau, kenapa latihan siang hari begini? "_

"_Memang itu urusanmu?" jawab sang tentara ketus._

"_Kau ini perempuan tapi galak sekali, ya! _Heh,_ meski kau ini seorang tentara, tapi setidaknya kau tidak bersikap seperti pria! Pria mana yang mau menjadi pendampingmu nanti."_

"_Jaga ucapanmu, bocah!"_

_Wanita tentara itu langsung tersulut amarah begitu mendengar ucapan sang pemuda. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya, lalu dikepalkan kedua tangannya. Namun sayang, tatapan membunuhnya tak membuat gentar sosok yang ada di hadapannya._

"Che,_ 'bocah'? Enak saja kau panggil aku bocah! _Heh,_ Lee Sungmin! Apa tidak sebaiknya kau berterima kasih padaku?"_

"_Memang ada perkara apa aku harus berterima kasih dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu, hah? Siapa kau ini? Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"_

_Tatapan marah Sungmin bercampur dengan tatapan heran begitu mendengar sosok yang ada didepannya memanggil dengan nama lengkapnya. Siapa dia? Kenapa ia bisa tahu tentang dirinya?_

_**(End of Sungmin's Flashback)**_

**-x-o0o-x-**

"Pada awalnya, kupikir ia adalah penguntit yang berniat untuk mencari masalah denganku. Tapi setelah beradu mulut dengannya untuk beberapa lama, aku baru sadar bahwa ia adalah _satu-satunya _orang yang _mau_ berbicara denganku. Semua orang di _base-camp_ku _tak ada _yang berani untuk melakukan hal itu. Lalu ia mengajakku kesini, memberiku waktu untuk merenungkan semua ambisi yang membuatku lupa dengan kodratku sebagai wanita. _Well,_ ia benar-benar sosok yang hebat bukan?" ucap Sungmin bangga.

"_Ne,_ Sungmin-ah. Tapi… Bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentangmu?" tanyaku.

"Itulah satu-satunya hal yang belum kuketahui sampai sekarang. Ketika kutanyakan hal itu padanya, ia hanya bilang _'kau akan mengetahui jawabannya suatu saat nanti.'_"

"_Ah,_ sama sepertiku…" gumamku pelan.

"Benarkah? Apakah ia juga datang secara tiba-tiba dan pergi sebelum kau siap untuk menerima kepergiannya?"

"Iya… Bahkan aku belum memberikan apapun untuk membalas semua kebaikannya…"

"…"

Aku dan Sungmin terdiam sesaat. Tatapan mata gadis ceria itu berubah menjadi sendu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedua kakinya.

_Ah,_ bila ia bertemu dengan orang itu setahun lalu, berarti…

"Apa kau sudah menunggu kedatangannya disini selama setahun terakhir, Sungmin-_ah_?"

"… _Ne._"

Berarti ini adalah waktunya bagiku untuk mencari tahu siapa orang-orang yang membuatku dan Sungmin mencari-cari keberadaan mereka. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi bila hanya membiarkan bayangan Yesung-_oppa_ pergi tanpa mengetahui dari mana ia berasal dan mengapa ia membantuku. _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu identitasku dan mengetahui kesakitan yang menjeratku selama bertahun-tahun?_ _Dan apakah aku hanya akan berdiam diri, tanpa sempat berterima kasih kembali dan membalas kebaikan yang telah dilakukannya padaku?_

"Sungmin-ah, sepertinya kita harus segera mencari tahu tentang mereka."

**-x-o0o-x-**

"Apa kamu sudah menemukannya?"

"Belum juga, padahal sudah aku cek _book section_ ini…"

Kedua tanganku menjelajah setiap bagian dari rak buku perpustakaan umum yang menjulang tinggi. Sudah berjam-jam aku dan Sungmin mencari-cari informasi mengenai _kejadian_ yang _telah_ kami alami, namun hasilnya masih _nihil_. Bila kami berdua mengalami kejadian yang sama selama dua tahun berturut-turut, _mungkin ada orang lain yang juga mengalami hal tersebut sebelumnya…_

"_Ukh,_ tanganku pegal…"

"Beristirahatlah, Ryeowook-_ah_. Biar aku yang carikan."

"_Ah, jeongmal gomawoyo,_ Sungmin-_ah_…" ucapku pada Sungmin sembari mengistirahatkan badanku di atas kursi dan meluruskan tanganku di meja perpustakaan. Sungmin yang pernah menjadi tentara tentu fisiknya jauh lebih kuat dariku, jadi ia masih bisa meneruskan pencarian mengenai _'sosok penolong nan misterius'_ itu.

"Ryeowook-_ah_! Lihatlah buku ini!"

Teriakan Sungmin membuatku langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampirinya. Ditangannya, tampak sebuah buku tua dan usang yang berjudul _'The Savior : Appear and Disappear'_. Kutatap Sungmin yang air wajahnya menjadi cerah. Aku pun juga merasa senang, karena di bagian belakang buku, sang penulis menuliskan _summary _yang memperkuat keinginan kami untuk membaca keseluruhan isinya.

"Ayo Ryeowook-_ah_, kita pinjam buku ini!"

"_Ne!_"

**-x-o0o-x-**

_**I. The Savior**_

_Sosok penuh misteri yang datang untuk menjadi seorang penyelamat_

_**II. The Saviors**_

_Itulah julukan mereka, siapa yang mengenal—merekalah pejuang_

_**III. Twelve Months**_

_Satu hari_—_dalam dua belas bulan_

_**IV. The Current Days**_

_Tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari adalah siklus mereka_

_**V. The Descend**_

_Satu demi satu—turun temui_

_**VI. The Lucky One**_

_Apakah ialah kamu—sungguh kaulah 'ia' yang beruntung_

_**VII. The Appearance**_

_Tiada yang bisa pastikan kapan ia menyelamatkan_

_**VIII. The Disappearance**_

_Tiada yang dapat menduga—kala ia menghilang dari sisi_

_**IX. The Reborn**_

_Api menghilang—cahaya datang_

_**X. The Years**_

_Apa kau pernah menghitung—sepuluh kosong itu masanya_

_**XI. The Pleasure**_

_Satu pahala merah membara_

_**XII. The Save**_

_Hitam menjadi abu—Lentera meredup_

_._

_Sembilan, sepuluh, dua belas_

_Dalam hitungan apa yang hilang?_

_Dari satu ke dua belas_

_Jatuh selamat datang berpulang_

_._

_Lurus dan lurus terus, lalu berbelok dan lurus_

_Mata terpejam—cahaya tahu_

_X-T-F-F-X-S-E_

_Mata merekam—cahaya belum tahu_

_._

_Dari kedua belas bab yang ada,_

_Cukupkah ini menjadi petunjuk bagimu?_

.

**-x-o0o-x-**

Kutatap langit-langit ketika kurebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang kamarku. Aku masih belum memahami sebagian bab yang tertulis di buku itu. Aku bingung dengan permaninan kata yang terdapat sebongkah informasi dibaliknya. Jujur sulit bagiku untuk memahami isinya—tapi apakah aku akan menyerah sampai disini?

"Yesung…"

Tangan kananku menggenggam erat secarik surat yang dituliskan pemuda itu tiga bulan lalu. Kupejamkan mataku dan kudekatkan surat itu ke dadaku—mengingat kembali alasan mengapa aku harus menemuinya.

"Dua belas bab dalam satu buku—satu dua—,apa itu berarti satu cinta untuk dua insan?" gumamku pelan.

Kuhidupkan kembali lampu meja dan bangkit untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. Aku ingin membaca surat yang dituliskan Yesung sekali lagi. Namun tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap sebaris tulisan kecil yang tertulis di pojok bawah belakang surat.

**-x-o0o-x-**

'_Di dalam jaketmu, kutitipkan sebilah pisau perak dan dua buah bola kristal. Bila kau ingin temui aku, bawalah pisau dan kristal itu bersamamu._

—_**Yesung.**__'_

**-x-o0o-x-**

Aku segera berlari untuk membuka almariku, lalu mencari-cari jaket yang kukenakan saat aku pergi ke danau bersama Yesung. _Ah,_ jaket ini—_bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?_

Kurogoh kantong jaketku dan kutemukan benda yang disebutkan di surat tadi—pisau perak dan dua buah kristal yang masing-masing berwarna biru dan merah.

Jadi… Yesung _sebenarnya_ menginginkan _aku_ untuk mengejarnya…

_Mengapa? Apa ia ingin melihat seberapa besar hatiku menginginkan keberadaannya?_

"Sungmin-_ah_!"

Kini aku benar-benar harus mengejarnya.

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Author's Note — Yesung's profile is revealed a little now :)**


	4. Chapter 4 – The Beasts

**SAVIOR**

** by Via Myrene**

**-x-**

**Pair – Yewook**

**Genre – Romance/Fantasy/Adventure/Action***

**Rate – T**

**Warning – Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer – Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Chapter 4 – The Beasts**

-Normal POV-

"Sungmin-_ah_, Sungmin-_ah_!"

Ryeowook yang baru saja tiba di depan rumah Sungmin langsung mengetuk pintu rumah _yeoja_ yang baru dikenalnya itu –_dimana sebelumnya, ia telah meminta Sungmin untuk memberikan alamat rumahnya—_.

Dengan deruan angin yang cukup kencang dan cuaca mendung, Ryeowook bertekad untuk memberi tahu Sungmin apa yang baru didapatkannya,

Sebuah pisau perak dan dua buah bola kristal.

"_Nde, nde._ Sebentar…" jawab Sungmin yang langkahnya terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Sungmin-_ah, _lihat! Aku menemukan _ini_!" ucap Ryeowook _excited_ saat pintu rumah Sungmin terbuka. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya yang tengah menggenggam benda pemberian Yesung tepat ke depan wajah Sungmin.

"Eh? Apa kau ingin aku untuk membantai seseorang, Ryeowook-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"_Andwaeyo, _Sungmin-_ah_! ini pemberian dari _Savior_ku!"

"Oh, _ne ne_…" Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul sembari mempersilahkan Ryeowook masuk. "Duduklah dulu, Ryeowook-_ah_. Akan kuambilkan secangkir teh hangat untukmu, _ne_?"

"_Ah_? _N-ne,_ _jeongmal gomawoyo_…" ucap Ryeowook merasa sedikit malu karena terlalu _excited_.

Selagi Sungmin membuatkan teh di dapurnya, Ryeowook mengamati ruang tamu yang sedang ia tempati. Ruangan itu didominasi dengan warna merah muda –_yang menurut Ryeowook cukup mengagetkan karena notabene Sungmin adalah mantan tentara. Biasanya tentara diidentikkan dengan warna gelap, kan?_— dan tampak menonjolkan tema modern-klasiknya. Sebagai hiasan, ukiran kayu dan sebuah lampu hias bergaya _Roma_ memanjakan mata orang yang berada di dalamnya.

_Well_, selera Sungmin sungguhlah bagus.

"Menunggu lama?"

Mendengar suara Sungmin, pandangan dan pikiran Ryeowook menjadi fokus. Ia menggeleng pelan sembari memberikan senyum manisnya. "_Andwaeyo._"

"_Savior_mu sudah pergi cukup lama, dan kamu baru tahu ia memberimu ini sekarang?" tutur Sungmin. Diletakkannya dua buah cangkir teh hangat di atas meja kayu klasik miliknya.

"_Nde_. Kebetulan sekali ya aku menemukan ini setelah membaca buku _The Savior _dan bertemu denganmu…" kata Ryeowook sambil menatap benda pemberian Yesung yang ada di pangkuannya dengan senyum yang masih merekah.

"_Um_, aku juga menemukan sesuatu…" ucap Sungmin pelan.

Ryeowook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke _yeoja_ manis itu. "_Jjinja_? Apa yang kamu temukan, Sungmin-_ah_?"

Dari saku celananya, Sungmin mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam. "Ini."

Ryeowook menatap lekat-lekat sarung tangan itu. "_Wah_! Apa mungkin... _Savior_mu tahu kalau kamu punya bakat menjadi petarung?"

"Mungkin… Aku pernah memukulnya sekali."

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. "_Mwo_? _Waeyo_, Sungmin-_ah_?"

"_Eh_, karena dia sedikit menyebalkan…" jawab Sungmin yang tidak ingin membahas kejadian itu. "Oh ya Ryeowook-_ah_, apakah buku itu kamu bawa?"

"_Ah,_ _ne_. Ada di tasku." Ryeowook segera mengambil buku tebal yang dibacanya semalaman itu. Diberikannya buku itu pada Sungmin. "Ini dia."

"Bagaimana dengan isinya? Apa kamu sudah menemukan sesuatu, Ryeowook-_ah_?"

"Sudah, tapi aku belum terlalu memahaminya…" tutur Ryeowook jujur. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pahami bersama-sama?"

Sungmin tersenyum pada sang _yeoja_ mungil. "Tentu. Aku akan ikut denganmu untuk menemukan dan mencari tahu mengenai '_The Savior'_."

"_Jjinja_? _Jeongmal gomawoyo_, Sungmin-_ah_!" Ryeowook langsung memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin pun membalas pelukannya.

"_Nado, ne_." balasnya.

**-x-o0o-x-**

"Apa kamu sudah siap, Ryeowook-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang masih memandangi danau pertemuannya dengan Yesung.

"_Ne_, Sungmin-_ah_." Ryeowook membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Sungmin. "Kita harus mencari mereka bila kita ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya mereka."

"_Well_, sebelumnya aku tak pernah menyangka akan mencari-cari _Savior_ menyebalkan itu…" tutur Sungmin sambil mengingat kembali masa lalunya. "Tapi mana kutahu ia benar-benar membuatku penasaran sekaligus rindu padanya."

Ryeowook menepuk pelan pundak _yeoja_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia pun tersenyum kecil melihat gejolak yang ada di hati Sungmin. "Ada suatu hal yang membuat mereka melakukan hal ini. Dan kitalah yang akan mencari tahu mengenai hal tersebut."

"_Nde._ Kita harus memulai pencarian sekarang." ucap Sungmin dengan yakin sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

**-x-o0o-x-**

****—**The Forest**—****

Ryeowook dan Sungmin melangkah menyusuri hutan. Namun sesekali, langkah mereka terhenti ketika raungan serigala terdengar. Ryeowook merasa sedikit ketakutan, karena baru pertama kali ia pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang dulu sering mengahapi medan seperti ini.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, Sungmin-_ah_…" rintih Ryeowook pelan.

Sungmin yang terlihat tenang memandang _yeoja_ mungil itu lembut. "Tenanglah, Ryeowook-_ah_. Bila ada sesuatu yang mengancam kita, kita sudah membawa senjata untuk melawannya, _'kan_?"

"_Nde_, tapi…"

"_Jadi kalian sudah siap untuk melawan kami?"_

Ryeowook dan Sungmin terkejut begitu mendengar suara yang asing di telinga mereka. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, lalu memandang sekitar sembari memasang kuda-kuda.

"Siapa kalian? Tunjukkan diri kalian!" tantang Sungmin.

"_Kalian akan menjadi santapan kami…"_

Detik itu juga, tampak segerombolan serigala dari balik semak-semak. Seekor serigala hitam dengan mata tajam memicing berada di paling depan. _Leader _serigala itu membuka mulutnya. _"Apa kalian menantang kami?"_ ia pun maju beberapa langkah.

Melihat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri, Sungmin pun akhirnya maju untuk melindunginya. "Kalau kalian mengancam kami, maka kami tak akan segan-segan melawan kalian!"

"_Sungguh berani, wanita muda. Bagaimana dengan kalian, anak buahku? Apa kalian siap untuk mencabik-cabik mereka?" _Sang _leader_ bertanya pada anak buahnya. Pertanyaan sang _leader _dibalas dengan raungan para anak buahnya.

"_Doojoon! Jangan!" _Seekor serigala berbulu emas tiba-tiba datang dari balik semak. _"Kau berjanji tidak akan menyerang manusia lagi—"_

"_Itu sudah sangat lama, Yoseobku…" _Potong Doojoon._ "Sekarang aku sudah sangat lapar. Apa kau tak ingin menyantap mereka yang terlihat sangat lezat ini?"_ tawarnya.

"_A-aku…" _Yoseob terlihat kebingungan untuk menjawab.

Doojoon mendekati kekasihnya. _"Well, bukankah dalam hati kecilmu kau merasa bosan untuk memakan hewan-hewan hutan yang sudah mati, sayangku? Akan kupersembahkan mereka untukmu. Dan tentu, kawan-kawan kita juga menginginkannya…"_

Yoseob yang terpojok berteriak pada kawan-kawannya. _"Hyunseung! Junhyung! Kikwang! Dongwoon! Apa kalian tega menyerang manusia-manusia ini?" _

"_Bagaimana lagi, Yoseob… Kami juga sangat lapar…"_ jawab Junhyung. Ia memandang Hyunseung yang hanya bisa menunduk. Mau tidak mau, ia mengakui bahwa mencium aroma manusia yang melewati hutan kekuasaan mereka membuatnya menginginkan santapan lezat itu.

"_Ukh…" _Yoseob hanya bisa merintih atas pilihan kawan-kawannya.

"_Kau kalah, Yoseob… Sekarang kau duduk manis saja disini. Tak usah kau kotori tanganmu untuk membunuh mereka, karena kami lah yang akan melakukannya untukmu…" _ucap Doojoon._ "Dongwoon! Kikwang! Serang mereka!" _perintahnya.

"_RAWR!_"

Sepasang serigala langsung melompat untuk menyerang Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Siaga, Sungmin langsung memberikan perlawanan dengan memukul salah satu dari mereka. _"Argh!" _Serigala itu pun jatuh tersungkur.

Pasangannya pun langsung berbalik arah. _"Kikwang!"_

"_Dongwoon! Fokus pada lawanmu!" _teriak Doojoon.

"_Lengah..._" Sungmin yang sudah berada di belakang Dongwoon langsung menghantam serigala tinggi yang lebih mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu.

"_Argh!"_

Dongwoon pun akhirnya tumbang.

"_Tak akan kubiarkan wanita ini hidup!"_ Junhyung yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak langsung berlari dan mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Sungmin. Ryeowook yang takut terjadi sesuatu hal pada Sungmin langsung mengambil pisau peraknya dan mengarahkannya ke Junhyung.

"_Junnie! Awas!" _Hyunseung berteriak.

Secepat kilat, pisau perak yang dipegang Ryeowook langsung berubah menjadi pedang. Ryeowook mengangkat pedang peraknya.

Sedetik kemudian, ekor Junhyung terkena tebasan pedangnya.

"_ARGH! EKORKU!" _Junhyung berteriak dan merintih kesakitan.

"_Tak akan kubiarkan manusia-manusia ini menghancurkan harga diri para serigala!"_ Doojoon pun menyiapkan kuda-kuda. _"Rasakan serangan sang pemimpin serigala!"_

"_Doojoon, jangan!"_

_BASH!_

Langkah Doojoon seketika terhenti. Api yang menjalar dengan cepat menghalanginya untuk menyerang dua santapan lezatnya.

"_A-ada apa ini?_" Raungnya frustasi.

"_Don't you ever lay a finger on my master…"_

Sesosok bayangan muncul dari balik api. Ryeowook terkejut karena ternyata bayangan itu melindunginya dan Sungmin.

"_I will burn your body and your soul…"_

"_Jangan!" _Yoseob segera berlari untuk melindungi Doojoon dari sang bayangan api._ "Tolong maafkan kami… Jangan sakiti kami…" _pintanya.

"_Kalian harus meyakinkanku bahwa kalian tak akan sakiti tuanku…" _ tanya sang bayangan api.

"_M-mereka tidak akan mencoba untuk menyakiti tuanmu dan temannya lagi! K-kau boleh jadikan aku taruhannya!_" ucap Yoseob. "_Tapi tolong, jangan sakiti Doojoon… Jangan sakiti teman-temanku…_"

Doojoon menatap Yoseob tak percaya. _"Yoseob…"_

"Jangan ancam mereka."

"_Huh?_"

"Biarkan mereka hidup." kata Ryeowook pada bayangan api pelindungnya. "Salah satu dari mereka sudah menjamin keselamatan kami, _bukan_?"

"_Tapi…" _Bayangan tersebut menatap Ryeowook yang hatinya tersentuh atas kebaikan Yoseob. "_…Baiklah, _tuan_."_

Kobaran api mulai padam seiring selesainya ucapan permintaan Ryeowook dan kelegaan dalam hati para serigala. Yoseob menatap Doojoon sekilas, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya. Ia menunduk, perasaan kecewa menyelimuti sang serigala berbulu emas karena Doojoon kurang memikirkan tindakannya. Ia terlalu berani, sampai teman-temannya terluka dan nyawanya sendiri terancam...

"_Terima… Kasih."_

Mendengar Doojoon berterima kasih, langkah Yoseob terhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap sang serigala hitam kaget. Kedua bola matanya yang sebelumnya menyiratkan rasa kecewa mulai bersinar.

"_Aku bisa membantu kalian dengan menunjukkan jalan keluar." _ujarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook yang juga tak kalah kagetnya.

Doojoon mengangguk pelan. _"_Ne._ Kemanakah tujuan kalian?"_

"Ke utara." kali ini Sungmin angkat bicara. "Kami… Akan mencoba untuk mempercayai kalian."

"_Baiklah. Aku akan memimpin perjalanan kalian."_ Ia menunduk dan mulai berjalan ke arah utara. _"Hyunseung, rawatlah Junhyung, Kikwang dan Dongwoon." _Hyunseung —yang sedari tadi tak melakukan apa-apa— memberikan sebuah anggukan. _"Dan Yoseob—"_

"_Aku akan ikut denganmu untuk memandu mereka." _balas Yoseob singkat.

" _Yoseob—"_

"_Aku harus meyakinkan diriku kalau kau tak akan menyakiti mereka sewaktu-waktu."_ Sang serigala emas berjalan mendekati Doojoon. _"Aku juga tak ingin kau pulang dengan banyak luka di tubuhmu…" _tuturnya sambil menjilat wajah sang serigala hitam.

"_Um, _baiklah. Boleh sekarang kita mulai perjalanannya?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang wajahnya sedikit memerah setelah melihat kedekatan Doojoon dan Yoseob.

Yoseob menoleh, menatap dua _yeoja_ manis itu dengan mata berbinar. "_Tentu saja._"

**-x-o0o-x-**

**-TBC-**

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Author's Note – Thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 – Opposites Attract

**SAVIOR**

** by Via Myrene**

**-x-**

**Pair – Yewook**

**Genre – Romance/Fantasy/Adventure/Humor***

**Rate – T**

**Warning – Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer – Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Chapter 5 – Opposites Attract**

"Apa perjalanannya masih jauh?"

"_Tidak, kita akan sampai sedikit lagi."_

"Tapi dari tadi kamu terus mengatakannya…" ucap Ryeowook pelan sambil melakukan _pout_. Yoseob dan Sungmin yang melihat manisnya_ yeoja_ mungil itu hanya bisa menahan kikikan.

"_Semakin kamu bersabar, semakin cepat kita akan sampai. Lebih baik melakukan daripada terus memikirkannya, bukan?"_ tutur Yoseob bijak. _"Itu hanya akan membuat pekerjaan kita semakin berat_._"_

"_Ya. Dan bila gadis itu terus mengeluh…"_

Yoseob menatap tajam sambil segera memperingatkan Doojoon yang mulai tak dapat menahan emosi dan nafsu membunuhnya. _"Doojoon—"_

"_**Kau harus terus semangat, Ryeowookie!"**_

"!"

Mendengar suara barusan, Min-wook dan Dooseob saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang berbicara dengan nada ceria seperti itu sebelumnya. Rasa penasaran pun muncul di benak mereka.

"_**Ssh! Sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan bicara!" **_suara yang sedikit lebih berat tiba-tiba terdengar membalas. Dua _yeoja_ dan sepasang serigala itu melihat sekeliling dengan was-was untuk mencari sosok misterius tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil.

"_**Tapi aku bosan, aku ingin menyemangati tuan kita…" **_suara pertama yang sebelumnya ceria kini terdengar sedikit kecewa. Sosok kedua —yang kurang setuju dengan 'keterdengaran' suara mereka oleh orang lain— tampaknya tak ingin kawannya kehilangan semangat.

"_**Hah, dasar kamu ini…" **_eluhnya.

_DASH!_

Sedetik kemudian, tampaklah sepasang_ namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sang _yeoja_ —dengan pakaian biru cerah dan rok putih pendeknya— tersenyum sumringah, melambaikan tangannya pada sosok-sosok yang tengah memberikan sepasang _namja-yeoja_ itu sebuah tatapan kaget. _Yeoja_ sama sekali tidak merasa canggung, justru ia merasa sangat senang karena bertemu dengan sosok yang baru melihat keberadaannya. Rambut cokelat panjang sebahu miliknya diikat sebelah, dan ia mulai membetulkan poni menyamping yang tengah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Disampingnya, berdirilah seorang _namja _—yang sebelumnya tampak sedikit kesal— tengah menyungginggkan seulas senyum yang pada akhirnya menampakkan deretan gigi putih dan gusi indahnya. Ia mengenakan kaos dan celana hitam, lalu dipadukannya dengan setelan jas merah bermotif api.

"_Annyeonghasseo…_" salam mereka berbarengan sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"_A-Annyeong…_" balas Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang juga membungkuk dengan sedikit canggung karena kemunculan dua mahkluk yang begitu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan ini. Dooseob pun menundukkan kepala mereka sebagai balasan salam.

"K-Kalian siapa?" Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Sang _yeoja_ yang tampak senang dengan diajukannya pertanyaan tersebut, menepukkan kedua tangannya dan segera memperkenalkan diri. "Lee Donghae_ imnida_, tuan Ryeowookie! Dan dia ini Lee Hyukjae, tapi bisa dipanggil Uny—"

"Eunhyuk saja, tuan." Ucap Eunhyuk cepat.

"T-Tuan? Sejak kapan aku…"

"_Duh_ tuanku, yang tadi membuat lingkaran api dengan suara mengerikan itu si Unyuk.. Tapi jujur tuan, Unyuk sebenarnya tidak menakutkan. Dia itu ramah, menyenangkan, dan—"

"Kami adalah _Guardian Force_*** **yang dipilihkan oleh Savior tuan untuk sigap melindungi bila tuan memilih untuk mencarinya." tutur Eunhyuk.

"Jadi kalian berdua… Adalah kristal biru dan merah itu…?"

"_Ne_! Elemen Unyuk adalah api, sedangkan elemen Hae angin dan es. Hae bisa membawa tuan Ryeowookie terbang, lho.."

Mendengar Donghae yang sedikit melantur, Eunhyuk segera memotong perkataannya. "Bila tuan menginginkan bantuan, silahkan panggil kami."

"_Ukh! _Berhentilah memotong perkataanku, Nyuk!"

Kali ini Donghae memberikan _pout_ kepada kawan sesama _Guardian Force_nya. Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Donghae hanya bisa mengusap dada dan menepuk pelan bahu kawannya.

"_Nde_, jeongmal gomawoyo Eunhyuk-_ah_, Donghae-_ah_." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum kecil.

Donghae yang sebelumnya merengut, kini tersenyum dengan cerahnya setelah mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari sang _owner_ yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Donghae-_ah'_. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Dooseob hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat perubahan _mood_ Donghae yang sangat cepat.

"Ok, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita melanjutkan perjalanan agar segera sampai ke tujuan?" Yoseob dengan lembut bertanya pada teman-teman barunya sambil menunjukkan sinar indah matanya. Min-wook dan Eunhae pun mengangguk. "_Ne_, ayo!"

**-x-o0o-x-**

—**In the edge of the forest—**

"Akhirnya sampai juga…"

Setelah sampai di ujung hutan, kelompok yang sudah berjalan sekitar tiga puluhan menit semenjak pertemuan mereka dengan Eunhae _couple_ —yang sudah kembali ke wujud kristal— menghela nafas lega. Sinar senja yang semakin meredup menyambut mereka dari sisi barat dengan pemandangan bukit-bukit hijau dan air terjun yang begitu indah ditimpa oleh sinar berwarna jingga tersebut. Min-wook yang belum pernah melihat tempat seindah itu hanya bisa menatap takjub pada salah satu lukisan Tuhan itu.

"_Jeongmal gomawoyo_ Yoseob-_ah_, Doojoon-_ah_. Terima kasih telah mengantarkan kami kesini." Ucap Ryeowook tulus sambil membungkuk hormat pada sang_ leader _serigala hitam dan serigala berbulu emas yang juga berhati emas.

"_Cheonmaneyo_ Ryeowook-_ah_, Sungmin-_ah_. Aku senang karena bisa berteman dengan kalian. Andai kita bisa bertemu lebih lama…"

"Tenang saja, Yoseob-_ah_. Ryeowook-_ah_ dan aku akan mengunjungi kalian suatu saat nanti." Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada sang serigala yang tengah bersedih. Dielusnya bulu emas Yoseob, lalu memeluk serigala _aegyo_ itu bersama Ryeowook yang juga begitu menyayanginya. "Kami berhutang budi padamu, Yoseob-_ah_."

Mata indah Yoseob tampak berkaca-kaca. "Dan kami akan sangat merindukan kalian.."

"_Yoseob…_" Doojoon menatap sedih kekasihnya yang dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukannya dengan dua _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Selamat tinggal Doojoon-_ah_, Yoseob-_ah_! Sampaikan salam kami untuk kawan-kawan kalian!" Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang disampaikan Ryeowook untuk dua serigala itu sebelum ia dan Sungmin membalikkan badan, melangkah pergi meninggalkan hutan yang telah mengukir sebuah kenangan indah bagi mereka. Yoseob dan Doojoon mulai mengaung, sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka dengan Min-wook yang mulai melangkah pergi menuju arah utara. Dalam buku _The Savior_, tertulis bahwa mereka dapat berpegang pada arah yang selalu menunjuk ke atas dalam setiap peta tersebut. Dan setelah melewati satu rintangan ini, tentu masih banyak rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi…

**-x-o0o-x-**

_**I. The Savior**_

_Sosok penuh misteri yang datang untuk menjadi seorang penyelamat_

_**II. The Saviors**_

_Itulah julukan mereka, siapa yang mengenal—merekalah pejuang_

_**III. Twelve Months**_

_Satu hari_—_dua belas bulan_

_**IV. The Current Days**_

_Tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari adalah siklus mereka_

—x—

_**VI. The Lucky One**_

_Apakah ialah kamu—sungguh kaulah 'ia' yang beruntung_

**-x-o0o-x-**

"Diantara hari-hari dalam kurun dua belas bulan, ada satu hari yang membuat hari itu berbeda dengan hari lainnya. _Hnn. _Bila dipikir-pikir… Tiga ratus enam puluh lima adalah total hari dalam setahun, _bukan_? Yang mungkin berarti… _The Savior _akan datang sekali dalam setahun."

Penjelasan tak terduga dari Donghae membuat Min-wook terkejut dalam ketidaksadaran yang sebelumnya membingungkan mereka. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh dua _yeoja_ itu bahwa Sungmin memang 'kebetulan' bertemu dengan _Savior_nya setahun sebelum Ryeowook…

"Bagaimana dengan bab lainnya, Donghae-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bab pertama, kedua dan keenam adalah bab yang paling mudah dipahami. Dari sini, kita bisa tahu bahwa _Savior_ adalah salah satu dari kumpulan penyelamat yang menolong 'si beruntung' ini. Ini semua begitu mudah untuk disimpulkan—bahwa bab I, II dan VI _dengan mata terpejam_ 'pun kita sudah tahu maknanya." tutup _Guardian Force_ manis itu dengan seulas senyum bangga.

"Wah wah, ternyata kamu sebenarnya cerdas ya, Hae! Aku belum tahu itu…" ucap Eunhyuk yang matanya sedikit berbinar-binar memandang GF biru itu.

"_Mwo?_ Padahal kamu 'kan sudah mengenalku selama puluhan tahun, Nyuk! _Che_, menyebalkan…"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Dengan dua _Guardian Force_ unik ini bersama mereka, tentu perjalanan mereka akan terasa lebih ringan.

**-x-o0o-x-**

"_Young master_, apa yang harus kami lakukan pada dua orang mencurigakan itu?"

Sosok berjubah hitam dengan tombak tajam di tangan kanannya menghadap sesosok _namja_ yang tengah mengamati dua _yeoja _yang baru memasuki daerah gelapnya. Kilatan tajam mata_ namja_ dengan setelan jas, kemeja, celana dan syal bulu serba hitam tersebut tampak begitu jelas dan berbahaya.

"Jangan lakukan apapun tanpa perintah dariku." ucap sang _young master_ pada bawahannya. "_Ah,_ sepertinya aku bisa menangani masalah ini sendiri…" tukasnya sambil menyungginggkan senyum licik.

**-x-o0o-x-**

**-TBC-**

**-x-o0o-x-**

_*Guardian Force : Pelindung dengan kemampuan sihir/bertarung tertentu untuk membantu tuannya dalam sebuah pertarungan._

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Author's Note — Short chapter! But it reveals some mysteries, right? :)**

**We still have few chaps to go before we reach the ending!**


	6. Chapter 6 – Dark Angel in Transition

**SAVIOR**

** by Via Myrene**

**-x-**

**Pairs – Yewook, Haehyuk**

**Genre – Romance/Fantasy/Action*/Adventure***

**Rate – T**

**Warning – Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer – Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Chapter 6 – Dark Angel in Transition**

"Ryeowook-_ah_, sepertinya aku harus mencari sungai di sekitar sini.. Tidakkah kamu haus?"

"_N-Ne_, Sungmin-_ah_." Jawab Ryeowook sedikit malu.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, akan kucarikan air untuk kita berdua. Kamu tunggu saja disini."

"_Ah ne,_ hati-hati.."

Sungmin akhirnya beranjak pergi ke sisi lain hutan, meninggalkan Ryeowook bersama dua_ Guardian Force_nya yang tengah tertidur dalam wujud bola kristal.

"Sampai kapan ya aku harus mencari Yesung-_oppa_? _Ah,_ aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya.."

_SRAK!_

Dahan-dahan pohon yang tepat berada di atas tubuh mungil Ryeowook tiba-tiba berjatuhan. Mata Ryeowook langsung membulat begitu ia menyadari bahwa ada seorang _namja_ berpakaian hitam yang tengah turun dengan angkuhnya dari atas sana. Dan dalam sekejap, _namja _itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Che,_ ternyata hanya seorang _yeoja_ kecil.. Mana kawanmu, gadis mungil?"

Ryeowook tidak suka nada bicara _namja_ itu. Sinis. Dan begitu.. Meremehkan.

"_Ukh_.."

Melihat Ryeowook yang mulai melangkah mundur, _namja_ misterius itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?"

"_He,_ aku tidak takut padamu.." ucap Ryeowook kurang meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sekarang tidak kau serang aku? Seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku datang kemari tidak untuk sebagai kawanmu.." tantang sang _namja_.

"Kalau begitu baiklah.. Eunhyuk! Donghae!"

_TAR!_

Seketika dua bola kristal milik Ryeowook berubah menjadi dua sosok yang berlawanan elemen. Butuh beberapa lama sebelum bola api terbentuk untuk menyelimuti Eunhyuk dan kristal-kristal es pecah untuk mengelilingi Donghae.

"_Heh,_ _Guardian Force_.. Ini bukan masalah untukku.."

_Namja_ dengan kemeja dan syal hitam itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan sinar keunguan dari telapak tangannya. Diarahkannya sinar itu ke sepasang _Guardian Force_—yang ternyata—kalah cepat dengannya.

"_Argh!_"

"Donghae!"

_BASH!_

"A-Apa yang terjadi?"

Ryeowook segera berlari mendekati kedua GFnya dengan perasaan sangat khawatir. Tangannya berkeringat melihat kekuatan besar yang dimiliki sang musuh sampai-sampai GFnya tidak sempat menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

Dan bila terjadi sesuatu hal pada penjaga dan kawan-kawan barunya ini, maka ia tak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri..

"_Switch position_s. Perlu kau ingat bahwa kutukan dari seorang _Dark Angel_ adalah permanen. Hahaha.. Akan butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi mereka untuk beradaptasi dengan elemen baru mereka.."

Ryeowook memandang tidak percaya pada _namja_ yang masih menyunggingkan sebuah _smirk_ dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya untuk mematikan jurus yang baru dipakainya.

"_Gyaa! _K-Kenapa aku jadi perempuan? Dan kenapa badanku jadi dingin begini?" Suara histeris Eunhyuk langsung mengalihkan _glare_ Ryeowook yang baru ia tujukan pada musuhnya. Ryeowook tak dapat berkata apapun ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang kini terlihat mengenakan rok mini dan memiliki rambut panjang nan bergelombang.

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Donghae yang terdengar berat—dimana sebelumnya sangat_ girly_—. Ia pun juga tidak nyaman dengan elemen maupun situasi barunya. "_Argh!_ Panas! Dimana _sweater_ku? Mengapa rambutku yang indah ini menjadi pendek?" eluhnya.

"_Khukhukhu_.. Masih memikirkan cara untuk menyerangku, _yeoja_ kecil? _Heh,_ lampiaskan saja amarahmu padaku! Percuma kau pendam kalau akhirnya kau akan mati!"

"Diam!"

Ryeowook mengembalikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk ke wujud kristal, lalu mengeluarkan pisau peraknya yang langsung berubah menjadi pedang. Gadis itu segera berlari dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah sang musuh yang langsung menghilang dari pandangan.

"Dimana—"

"Aku disini."

_DASH!_

Tubuh Ryeowook langsung terpelanting ke pohon terdekat dalam waktu sekejap. Pedang peraknya pun langsung terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh jauh dari raihannya.

"_Akh.._" rintih Ryeowook kesakitan.

_Drrt. Drrt._

Yang baru menyerang Ryeowook adalah sebuah kilat emas yang dihasilkan oleh kedua tangan sang musuh yang merasa tidak memberi usaha maupun perlawanan yang berarti.

"Lemah.. Sungguh lawan yang tidak seimbang.."

"Kalau begitu bertarunglah denganku!"

_DUAGH!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai pipi tirus sang _namja_ yang membuatnya sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Dipegangnya pipi tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya dan memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Sungmin-_ah_!"

Ryeowook yang mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin langsung merasa senang dan berteriak memanggil nama kawan baiknya. Namun ia terkejut begitu melihat Sungmin dan sang _namja _yang tengah memandang satu sama lain tanpa melakukan pergerakan sedikit pun.

"K-Kau.."

Air mata Sungmin langsung tumpah begitu ia menyadari siapa sosok yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"_Hiks.._"

Ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk memeluk _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya dengan erat, membiarkan Ryeowook yang tengah memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. _Namja_ yang dipeluk itu pun _speechless_. Ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun setelah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan begitu banyak perkataan dengan sombong.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_.._ Bogoshippo_.."

Tangan kanan _namja_ itu perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh kepala Sungmin yang terbenam di dadanya.

"_Ah,_ jangan-jangan.. _Namja_ itu memang _Savior_ dari Sungmin-_ah_.." gumam Ryeowook pelan.

"Sungmin-_ah_, ternyata pukulanmu masih begitu menyakitkan. _Heh,_ kau benar-benar tidak berubah.." ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian serba hitam seperti ini, Kyuhyun-_ah?_" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku.. Sudah dinobatkan menjadi _Dark Angel_." Jawab Kyuhyun yang melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sungmin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Sungmin yang begitu _intense_.

Mendengar istilah baru itu, Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum memandang jiwa yang pernah ditolongnya. Ia tak percaya bahwa ia harus mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada _yeoja_ yang begitu disayanginya ini.

"_The Saviors_.. Kami adalah golongan yang diciptakan untuk menolong manusia secara bergiliran setiap setahun sekali._ Namja Savior_ menyelamatkan _yeoja_ manusia, dan begitu sebaliknya. Namun bila yang kami selamatkan tidak segera menemui kami, maka kami akan dinobatkan sebagai _Dark Angel_ yang mana, sayap tersembunyi kami—yang sebelumnya berwarna putih—berubah menjadi hitam."

"Dan sayapku.. Hampir kehilangan bulu putihnya." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak begitu melihat tatapan Sungmin yang begitu kaget dan tampak berkaca-kaca. "Namun karena aku _masih mempunyai_ sisi putih di sayapku, maka masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk terus hidup. Dan mungkin.. Bisa menjadi pendampingmu."

Betapa leganya hati Sungmin begitu mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun sejenak lalu ia memberikan _Dark Angel _itu sebuah senyuman tulus.

'_Saviorku.. Saviorku masih berkesempatan untuk bertahan hidup! Dan aku bisa membangun kehidupan bersamanya..'_

_DEG._

"R-Ryeowook-_ah_?"

Sungmin baru tersadar akan kawannya yang tengah berada di dunianya sendiri. Air wajah Ryeowook yang tak dapat dibaca membuat Sungmin cemas. Ia pun segara berjalan mendekati _yeoja_ itu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Yesung-_oppa_.. Apa _Savior_ku juga masih berkesempatan untuk hidup? Apa ia juga sudah menjadi _Dark Angel_?" tanya Ryeowook yang tatapan matanya masih tak fokus.

"Tentu, Ryeowook-_ah_. Masih ada kemungkinan baginya untuk bertahan. Kyuhyun-_ah_ saja bisa, _'kan_? Dan masalah itu.. _Ah,_ akan kutanyakan pada Kyu."

Sungmin membalikkan badannya untuk menatap _Savior_nya yang sepertinya merasa bersalah karena telah menyerang teman dari Sungmin. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa kau kenal dengan.. Yesung?"

Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat begitu mendengar nama Yesung. _Namja_ itu segera menyusul untuk mendekati dua _yeoja_ yang memberikan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Apa gadis ini juga diselamatkan oleh _Savior_? Dan apakah _Savior_nya adalah.. Yesung-_hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Dua _yeoja_ itu langsung merasa cemas begitu melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat. Ikuti aku. Yesung-_hyung_.. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi."

**-x-o0o-x-**

"Kyuhyun-_ah,_ bisa kau jelaskan kenapa _Savior _bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya bila seluruh bagian sayapnya berubah menjadi hitam? Aku dan Ryeowook-_ah_ juga menemukan kalimat-kalimat yang tak dapat kami mengerti di sebuah buku mengenai _The Saviors_.." tanya Sungmin ketika ia, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook sedang bergerak cepat melewati jalan-jalan yang dipimpin oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan _yeoja_ yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Seratus tahun.. Adalah masa hidup kami. Meskipun aku sudah menjadi _Dark Angel_, namun umurku masih delapan puluh tujuh tahun. Dan salah satu bulu dari sayapku masih berwarna putih. Bila kesemua bagian sayap kami sudah berwarna hitam dan usia kami telah mencapai seratus tahun sebelum bertemu dengan orang yang kami selamatkan.. Maka kami akan _**mati**_. _Satu kebaikan_ yang kami lakukan, dapat menyelamatkan kami dari _bara api_ kematian. Namun itu sia-sia tanpa jiwa yang telah kami selamatkan datang, menganggap bahwa keberadaan kami begitu penting bagi mereka.." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, berapakah usia Yesung-_oppa_?" tanya Ryeowook. "Apa kamu tahu, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada _yeoja_ yang begitu _desperate_ memikirkan nasib _Savior_nya. Sebenarnya sang _Dark Angel_ tak tega bila gadis itu pulang dengan sia-sia setelah ia mendengar perjuangannya selama beberapa hari bersama Sungmin.

"Sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahunnya keseratus, _noona_." jawabnya. "Tepatnya tengah malam ini. Namun bila kita cepat, kita bisa menemui Yesung-_hyung_ sebelum ia merayakan ulang tahunnya.."

"Dan apakah ia juga seorang _Dark Angel_?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Begitu banyak kebaikan yang dilakukan Yesung-_hyung_ pada kami, jadi ia masih murni. Namun sayangnya.."

"Lebih baik kita percepat langkah kita, Kyuhyun-_ah_, Sungmin-_ah_. Aku tak ingin melihat Yesung-_oppa_ mati di depan mataku.." tutur Ryeowook yang suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Baiklah." jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang turut sedih atas Ryeowook dan _Savior_nya. Mereka pun menganggukkan kepala untuk meyakinkan sang _yeoja_ mungil akan dukungan mereka.

**-x-o0o-x-**

— **TBC —**

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Author's Note — Berhasilkah Ryeowook dan Kyumin menyelamatkan Yesung?**

**Give me your support via review for the next important chapter! -smiles-**


	7. Chapter 7 – The Final

**SAVIOR**

** by Via Myrene**

**-x-**

**Pairs – Yewook, Kyumin, Haehyuk**

**Genre – Romance/Fantasy/Action**

**Rate – T**

**Warning – Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer – Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**A/N – Last chapter! Thank you for reading 'til this chapter, dears!*hugs***

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Chapter 7 – The Final**

"_Hah.. Hah.."_

Derap langkah kaki dan deru nafas yang memburu terus terdengar di sepanjang jalan yang ditempuh selama dua jam lebih oleh Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan _Savior_nya—Kyuhyun. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat, karena mereka akan kehabisan waktu nantinya. Setiap detik yang terangkai dalam jalinan waktu itu terus bergulir, dan—_ternyata_—_mereka_ jauh lebih berharga daripada emas. Benar-benar sebuah realisasi, manakala hal ini tak mereka sadari sebelumnya..

"_..'kh.."_

Sekarang hanya tinggal perjuangan keras yang mereka gempurkan, sebelum sebuah nyawa—yang tengah dipertimbangkan diantara hidup dan matinya—musnah.

Sinar rembulan mulai menampakkan gemerlap sinarnya. Dan _sebuah_ bulan _purnama_..

Apakah ini pertanda akan terjadi sesuatu hal?

Apakah masih ada harapan bagi mereka untuk menemukan sang _Savior without flaws_, yang masih begitu_ murni_ namun hampir kehabisan masa untuk tetap _eksis_ di dunia yang tengah ditempatinya kini?

Ryeowook meneteskan air mata. Disamping peluh yang terus menetes dan tubuhnya yang hampir mati rasa, hanya kekuatan hatinya yang membuat ia terus melangkah untuk menemui sosok yang telah membuatnya _begitu berarti_.

_Tidak ada_.. Tidak seorang pun yang pernah peduli pada kehadirannya di dunia fana ini sebelum _namja_ misterius itu datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari jurang _dosa_ dan _nista_. Melihat indahnya dunia yang belum pernah dilihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.. Apa kini ia hanya akan menyerah dengan kelelahan fisiknya kala ia mengetahui bahwa _namja _yang ternyata _sangat disayanginya_ itu akan mati karena sosok yang diselamatkannya tak datang untuk menemui? _Che_, tentu Ryeowook tak akan memilih jalan itu!

Sementara Sungmin yang fisiknya masih kuat, memandang sesekali ke arah kawannya yang begitu bersungguh-sungguh untuk bertemu dengan penyelamat hidupnya. _Yeoja_ berparas manis itu pun hanya bisa terus menemani langkah si mungil, yang telah bersamanya dalam sebuah perjalanan 'singkat' sampai ia bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin bertekad untuk ikut berjuang bersama Ryeowook, melihat _yeoja_ itu bertemu dengan Yesung..

Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Bila ia hanya terus berlarian tanpa henti seperti ini, maka tidak akan cukup waktu bagi dua gadis ini maupun bagi dirinya untuk sampai ke tujuan sebelum tengah malam nanti. Apa ia.. Harus mencoba untuk menggunakan sihir '_appear and disappear_'nya?

Tapi Kyuhyun belum pernah mencoba sihir itu. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Meski telah diperkenalkan, tetapi senior-seniornya tidak pernah merekomendasikan padanya untuk mempraktekkan sihir itu.

Namun sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Bukan Kyuhyun bila ia terus bersabar dan berjuang, apabila akhirnya hal yang ingin dicapainya itu mustahil untuk didapatkan..

"_Lucis et Nox! Appear and Disappear!_"

_DASH!_

Sebuah cahaya terang tiba-tiba menyeret ketiga sosok yang tengah terkaget itu. Mereka mencoba untuk menutupi pandangan matanya, namun cahaya itu justru semakin terang sampai pada akhirnya mereka menemukan bukit-bukit yang diselimuti _aurora_ dihadapan mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memimpin Ryeowook dan Sungmin untuk melewati bukit-bukit itu. Sinar tipis yang dipancarkan kumpulan _aurora_ itu begitu indah dan menghipnotis mata, disamping membuat siapapun yang melewatinya merasakan sensasi '_calming_'—perasaan tenang yang dapat menghapuskan kelelahan dalam waktu sekejap.

"Ada apa disana?"

Sungmin adalah sosok pertama melihat sebuah kerumunan besar dari kejauhan karena sebelumnya pandangan mereka tertutupi oleh _aurora_. Hati Ryeowook langsung berdebar-debar. _Yeoja_ mungil itu memilih menghentikan langkahnya dan mencengkram erat kerah bajunya.

"Kenapa, Ryeowook-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin yang khawatir, menatap sedih kawannya yang terlihat begitu takut untuk melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

"Kita sudah sampai di tempat perkumpulan _Savior_, Ryeowook-_ah_, Sungmin-_ah_." Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. "Bulan purnama yang hampir menampakkan keseluruhan sinarnya menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi telah tiba waktu pergantian hari.." tuturnya.

"Terus, apa gunanya kita disini, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran. "Apa disana ada Yesung? Kenapa kita tidak segera kesana?"

"Aku.. Aku tak berani, Sungmin-_ah_. Melihat seorang _Savior_ yang hampir kehabisan masa hidupnya mati _terbakar_.."

Ryeowook terkaget. "A-Apa?"

Detik itu juga, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati kerumunan itu, disusul Sungmin yang tak tahu harus berucap apa lagi pada _Savior_nya.

"Ryeowook-_ah_!"

Meski mendengar panggilan Sungmin, Ryeowook tetap tak bergeming. Ia terus melangkah menerobos kerumunan The _Saviors_ yang memandang gadis kecil itu dengan sedikit terkejut. Kala secercah harapan dan kerinduan tengah bergemuruh dihatinya, air mata Ryeowook pun terus mengalir tanpa henti. Ia pun tak peduli dengan suaranya yang mulai serak, memilih terus memanggil nama _namja_ yang telah menempati hati kecilnya..

"_OPPA_! YESUNG-_OPPA_!" teriaknya.

Sesosok _namja_ yang tengah berdiri di ujung jurang dengan pakaian putih bersih, membalikkan badannya dan menemukan seorang _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi terus memanggil namanya dengan isak tangis mewarnai. Bibir pucat sang _namja_ mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Ia pun tersadar bahwa gadis yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Kim Ryeowook, gadis mungil yang pernah diselamatkannya di dunia manusia..

"Ryeowook-_ah_?" panggilnya. Kedua bola mata sang _Savior_ masih berbinar dengan indah, sama seperti saat pertama kali Ryeowook memandangnya.

"Yesung-_oppa_.." ucap Ryeowook pelan. Air mata yang terus mengucur tak sempat disekanya.

Rembulan yang telah menampakkan seluruh sinarnya memberi tahu para _Saviors_ bahwa kini telah tepat pukul dua belas malam. Bintang-bintang yang sedari tadi berkelap kelip, menjadi saksi atas sebuah peristiwa yang mengubah kehidupan seorang Kim Ryeowook dan _Savior_nya, Yesung.

"TIDAAK!"

Pecahlah tangis sang _yeoja_ mungil dan _The Saviors_ begitu mereka melihat berkobarnya sebuah bara api yang begitu besar.

**-x-o0o-x-**

_**I. The Savior**_

_Sosok penuh misteri yang datang untuk menjadi seorang penyelamat_

-Yesung maupun Kyuhyun, adalah _Savior_ alias penyelamat dengan identitas yang penuh misteri, datang membantu manusia pilihannya yang tengah dalam kesulitan-

_**II. The Saviors**_

_Itulah julukan mereka, siapa yang mengenal—merekalah pejuang_

-Dalam sisi lain dunia, ada sekelompok 'mahkluk' yang diciptakan untuk menyelamatkan masing-masing seorang manusia. Orang yang pernah mengenal _Savior_ ini dan ingin bertemu kembali dengannya, tentu harus menjadi seorang pejuang.-

_**III. Twelve Months**_

_Satu hari_—_dua belas bulan_

-Dalam waktu dua belas bulan, ada satu hari nan spesial dimana seorang anak manusia yang tengah dalam kesusahan bertemu dengan penyelamatnya.-

_**IV. The Current Days**_

_Tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari adalah siklus mereka_

-Dari begitu banyak _Savior_ yang ada, mereka bergantian untuk menyelamatkan seorang manusia setiap 365 hari atau satu tahun.-

_**V. The Descend**_

_Satu demi satu—turun temui_

-Yang artinya, satu demi satu dari para _Savior_ itu turun dari tempat mereka berada untuk menemui orang yang ingin mereka selamatkan.-

_**VI. The Lucky One**_

_Apakah ialah kamu—sungguh kaulah 'ia' yang beruntung_

-Manusia yang diselamatkan itu adalah sosok yang beruntung, karena ada seseorang nan misterius berniat menyelamatkannya dari kesulitan hidup yang menjerat.-

_**VII. The Appearance**_

_Tiada yang bisa pastikan kapan ia menyelamatkan_

-Sayangnya, tidak seorang manusia pun tahu kapan ia akan diselamatkan.-

_**VIII. The Disappearance**_

_Tiada yang dapat menduga—kala ia menghilang dari sisi_

-Dan terlebih lagi, mereka tak akan pernah tahu kapan sang penyelamat menghilang dari pandangan mereka.-

_**IX. The Reborn**_

_Api menghilang cahaya datang_

-Setelah bara api yang membakar jiwa seorang _Savior _menghilang, cahaya yang menandakan kelahiran seorang _Savior_ baru pun datang. Atau mungkin kesempatan satu kali lagi..-

_**X. The Years**_

_Apa kau pernah menghitung—sepuluh kosong itu masanya_

-Sepuluh kosong adalah seratus, bab diatas membahas tentang tahun. Berarti seratus tahun adalah masa hidup seorang _Savior_.-

_**XI. The Pleasure**_

_Satu pahala merah membara_

-Satu pahala yang diperbuat, _kemungkinan_ dapat menyelamatkan kita dari merah api yang membara.-

_**XII. The Save**_

_Hitam menjadi abu—Lentera meredup_

-Jiwa _Savior_ yang telah terbakar akan menyisakan abu kenangannya. Lentera kehidupannya pun akhirnya meredup.-

_._

**_Sembilan, sepuluh, dua belas_**

**_Dalam hitungan apa yang hilang?_**

-Sebelas.-

**_Dari satu ke dua belas_**

**_Jatuh selamat datang berpulang_**

-Manusia beruntung yang jatuh dalam kesulitan hidup akan selamat,

dan sosok yang datang untuk menyelamatkan suatu saat nanti akan berpulang ke tempat ia sebelumnya berada.-

_._

**_Lurus dan lurus terus, lalu berbelok dan lurus_**

-Bab I, II, VI-

**_Mata terpejam—cahaya tahu_**

-Bab mengenai Savior, kelompoknya, dan sosok yang diselamatkan tentulah kamu telah tahu sejak awal.-

**_X-T-F-F-X-S-E_**

-Bab X (sepuluh), Three (tiga), Four (empat), Five (lima), X (sepuluh lagi), Sembilan, Eleven (sebelas)-

**_Mata merekam—cahaya belum tahu_**

-Bab-bab diatas adalah bab yang pada awalnya kamu belum tahu.

Dan bab kesepuluh adalah bab yang paling perlu diketahui.-

_._

**_Dari kedua belas bab yang ada,_**

**_Cukupkah ini menjadi petunjuk bagimu?_**

.

**-x-o0o-x-**

Kyuhyun yang memandang bara api itu dari kejauhan menundukkan wajahnya dan menutup kelopak matanya yang mulai terasa panas. Tangannya yang berkeringat kini mengepal, kesal dan kecewa berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Andai ia menggunakan sihir itu lebih awal..

Sungmin yang berada di belakang Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dan menatap kobaran api yang begitu besar dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ryeowook sudah menemui _namja_ itu tepat sebelum tengah malam, _bukan_? Tapi mengapa..

"R-Ryeowook-_ah_.."

_BRUK!_

_Yeoja_ yang paling _shock_ dengan kejadian ini pun langsung jatuh terduduk. Didepan bara api yang mulai berkurang kobarannya, wajahnya tampak begitu memerah karena tak sanggup lagi menahan amarah dan kesedihan atas kehilangan _Savior_ yang telah ia cari-cari selama ini.

"_Argh!_"

Ryeowook pun mulai memukul-mukul rerumputan yang ada dihadapannya. Abu dari sisa kobaran api menyelimuti sang _yeoja_ yang tengah menunduk, membiarkan rasa sedih menerobos jauh ke dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam..

"Ryeowook-_ah_! Ryeowook-_ah_!" Sungmin yang baru melihat sesuatu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil kawan baiknya. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng lemah, saat ini tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Namun Sungmin masih saja terus memanggilnya.

"L-Lihatlah, Ryeowook-_ah_! Kau harus lihat!" ucapnya sambil mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang membekas.

"Ada apa, Sungmin-_ah_.." tutur Ryeowook yang sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"_A-Ah_.."

Sinar mata tanda kehidupan mulai muncul lagi dari dalam dirinya. Mata Ryeowook yang sudah _swollen_ kali ini menitikkan lagi bulir-bulir air mata. Tidak, air mata ini tidak menandakan emosi yang sama, bukan emosi kesedihan ataupun amarah, tapi..

"B-Bagaimana bisa.."

_Savior_nya.. _Savior_nya yang ia kira sudah menghilang, kini tengah berada dihadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Seulas senyum manis terukir di wajah _namja_ itu untuk menyambut hati sang gadis yang baru saja _shattered_ karena kehilangannya.

"_Oppa_.."

_HUG!_

Yesung mengelus rambut _yeoja_ yang kini sedang menangis di dalam pelukannya. Cengkraman tangan Ryeowook di pundak sang _Savior_ pun semakin erat, menunjukkan seberapa ia rindu padanya. Kulit Yesung yang bersinar akhirnya menyentuh wajah Ryeowook untuk mengusap air mata yang sedari tadi tak kunjung henti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Tentu _namja_ itu bersedih hati melihat sang pujaan hati menangis karenanya..

"_Mianhe_ karena aku sudah membuatmu menangis, Ryeowook-_ah_.. Dan terima kasih karena kau mau menemuiku kala aku sudah berada di ujung usiaku.." tutur Yesung lembut. Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempererat pelukannya dengan sang _Savior_ tanpa mengetahui seberapa haru Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan _The Saviors_ yang memandang dua sejoli yang hampir terpisahkan itu.

"Kau tak tahu seberapa takutnya aku bila aku kehilanganmu, _oppa_.." ucap Ryeowook yang tangisnya semakin keras.

**-x-o0o-x-**

"Hae, bagaimana bisa Tuan Yesung masih hidup setelah ia terbakar oleh bara api?" tanya Eunhyuk yang tengah berdiri di balik pepohonan bersama Donghae, mengintip kejadian yang juga membuat mereka _broken_ dan _down_.

"Apa kau ingat Hyukkie kalau setiap kebaikan yang diperbuat, dapat menyelamatkan seorang _Savior_ dari merah api yang membara? Mendengar cerita _Savior _Kyuhyun tentang begitu banyak kebaikan Tuan Yesung, maka aku menyimpulkan kalau Tuan Yesung tetap selamat meski ia terbakar oleh bara api saat ia berada di ujung kematian." jelas Hae.

"Tapi Tuan Yesung sudah bertemu dengan Nona Ryeowook, _'kan_? Kenapa ia masih terbakar juga?"

Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan sang _new-found-girlfriend_nya ini berpikir sejenak sambil menunjuk dagunya, memiringkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab.

"Mungkin karena Tuhan memberi kesempatan Tuan Yesung untuk memperpanjang umurnya dengan peristiwa bara api itu. Setelah kejadian ini, umur Tuan Yesung masih ada seratus tahun lagi—karena ia dianggap baru lahir—bila ia tinggal di dunia _Savior_. Namun bila ia memilih untuk tinggal di dunia manusia, maka usianya akan sama dengan manusia yang diselamatkannya.." jelas sang GF—yang kini berwarna merah—sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya, meng'iya'kan pernyataannya sendiri.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. "Kau tahu Donghae? Aku suka _namja_ yang pandai sepertimu." puji Eunhyuk sebelum mengecup pipi Donghae lembut.

"G-Gomawo, Hyukkie-_ah_.." ucap Donghae terbata-bata.

**-x-o0o-x-**

Lalu.. Bagaimanakah kisah Yesung dan Ryeowook selanjutnya?

Seperti yang diprediksikan Donghae, sang _Savior_ akhirnya memilih untuk hidup bersama Ryeowook sebagai manusia. Meski ia sudah tidak menjadi seorang _Savior_, namun _namja_ berhati emas ini masih suka membantu orang yang membutuhkan bantuan. Ryeowook yang melihat kebaikan pasangannya itu hanya bisa tersenyum tulus dan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk merajut _sweater_, menanti musim salju yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

_Yeoja _mungil itu pun masih ingat akan sosok Donghae dan Eunhyuk, yang terkadang muncul untuk melindunginya saat ia berada dalam bahaya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun juga tidak jauh berbeda. Meski terkadang terjadi keributan di dalam hubungan mereka, namun hal tersebut tidak membuat _couple_ ini mengurangi cinta mereka untuk satu sama lain. Justru mereka semakin dekat dan berniat untuk melanjutkan ke hubungan yang lebih serius.

"Yesung-_oppa_, apa kamu bahagia?" tanya Ryeowook polos begitu sang mantan _savior_ melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah. Yesung terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan sang _yeoja-chingu._

"Tentu, _chagiya_. Aku sangat bahagia. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yesung balik sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "_Ne_, _oppa_. Aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu." Dan ia pun memeluk sang kekasih dengan sejuta kebahagiaan di dalam hatinya.

**-x-o0o-x-**

— **FIN —**

**-x-o0o-x-**

**Author's Note **—** Ini adalah endingnya! Terima kasih untuk semua reviewers yang uda memberi support! :D  
>Untuk all readers, semoga kalian suka ya :)<br>**

**See you later, dears!  
><strong>


End file.
